The Wild Thornberrys Movie/Credits
Opening Credits PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES Present A KLASKY CSUPO Production NICKELODEON The WILD Thornberrys MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by JEFFREY NICHOLAS BROWN and LANCE HOKE JEFF McGRATH and CATHY MALKASIAN Produced by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO Written by KATE BOUTILIER Screenplay by DAVE POTTINGER & IAN M. FISCHER & HARTER RYAN & PATRICK HUDSON & DAVID P. KUBALAK & DUNCAN MCKISSICK & TONY A. GOODMAN & BRUCE C. SHELLEY & SANDY PETERSEN Executive Producers ALBIE HECHT JULIA PISTOR Executive Producers ERYK CASEMIRO HAL WHITE Executive Producers IAN M. FISCHER DAVID P. KUBALAK Executive Producers BRIAN F. SOUSA WALLACE H. WACHI JR. Co-Producers ANDY COTNAM TRACY KRAMER KEVIN MCMULLAN STEPHEN RIPPY TERRY THOREN Co-Producers NORTON VIRGIEN SEAN LURIE SHIRLEY PIERCE Production Designer DIMA MALANITCHEV Editor JOHN BRYANT MARK HESTER Music Score by DREW NEUMANN MICHAEL KAMEN Additional Music by RANDY KERBER “FATHER AND DAUGHTER” Written, performed and produced by PAUL SIMON Executive Music Producer GEORGE ACOGNY Casting by BARBARA WRIGHT, C.S.A. Unit Production Manager PENELOPE PARR THORNTON Sequence Directors RUBEN A. AQUINO NEIL AFFLECK GEO BRAWN IV PAUL DEMEYER JOHN HOLMQUIST SYLVIA KEULEN FRANK MARINO STEVEN DEAN MOORE CHARLES RAGINS GREG TIERNAN Additional Sequence Direction WALT DOHRN RAUL GARCIA DALE HENDRICKSON HUGH MacDONALD JOHN KRAUSE MARK RISLEY PAUL TIBBITT ENNIO TORRESAN JR. Digital Production Manager JERRY MILLS Voice Direction by CHARLIE ADLER Additional Casting PAULA KAPLAN CAST (In Order Of Appearance) Eliza Thornberry LACEY CHABERT Darwin TOM KANE Phaedra (Elephant) CREE SUMMER Nigel Thornberry TIM CURRY Cordelia Thornberry LYNN REDGRAVE Marianne Thornberry JODI CARLISLE Debbie Thornberry DANIELLE HARRIS Donnie Thornberry FLEA Shanglor (Lion) IAN M. FISCHER Cheetah Cubs CRYSTAL SCALES Tally (Cheetah Cub) KIMBERLY BROOKS Akela (Cheetah Mother) ALFRE WOODARD Jicko (Cheetah Mother) MIKE COLTER Jomo BROCK PETERS London Pilot CHARLIE ADLER Sarah Wellington MELISSA GREENSPAN Victoria ALEXANDRA BOYD Jane MOIRA QUIRK Schoolgirls TARA STRONG HYNDEN WALCH MAE WHITMAN Reggie (Squirrel) ROGER L. JACKSON Squirrels JOHN KASSIR CHARLES SHAUGHNESSY Mrs. Fairgood BRENDA BLETHYN Thunder ROGER L. JACKSON Shaman Mnyambo KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON Rhino BILLY BROWN Bree Blackburn MARISA TOMEI Sloan Blackburn RUPERT EVERETT Tim (Park Ranger) JEFF COOPWOOD Rangers JIM CUMMINGS BART McCARTHY DIDIER M. NGOIE ANTHONY OKUNGBOWA Colonel Thornberry TIM CURRY Zebu JAMES BROWN ORLEANS Cart Owner MICHAEL CHINYAMURINDI Gorilla EARL BOEN Lion DAVID P. KUBALAK Boko OBBA BABATUNDE BaAka Leader MOLANGA CASQUELOURD BaAka Villagers ALU AMINA DIDIER M. NGOIE NSAKA KANINDA B. DIDO TSHIMANGA CAMILLE NTOTO COLETTE ELIMO LUNKEBA TEZO JEANNE KILIMI INOUSCA KAYOMBO MATA MOKWALA Poachers KEITH SZARABAJKA Casting Associate MARYANNE DACEY Casting Coordinator SCOTT MALCHUS Storyboards BRAD ABLESON SHERM COHEN JENNIFER COYLE NICK CURRIE DEAN DeBLOIS ONNO DE JONG TIMOTHY A. DEEN ANDREAS DEJA ZHENIA DELIOUSSINE BRIAN DELLINGER GRAEME DEVINE ERNESTO ELICANAL LUIS ESCOBAR RICK FARMILOE EDMUND FONG JOSEPH GARCIA JOSEPH D. GILLUM BYRON WADE GOODMAN KEVIN L. HARKEY ADAM HENRY KEVIN HOLME RAUL “RAY” INDOLOS JONATHAN J. JACOBSON JEROME K. JONES GENE L. KOHLER JR. DAVID P. KUBALAK TODD KUROSAWA ERIC LARA JEAN MOREL SAXTON MOORE KEVIN O'BRIEN MARK OSBORNE JASON PARK SILVIA POMPEI JOHN RICE VITALY SHAFIROV PABLO SOLIS BRIAN F. SOUSA AARON SPRINGER NATHAN C. STEFAN VIJAY A. THAKKAR HILERE TONI VIAN FRANS VISCHER KELLY WIGHTMAN MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS DAVE WILLIAMS SCOTT WINSETT SEAN WOLFF Additional Storyboards ROBERT ANDERSON BRENDA CHAPMAN JOHN EVANSON FIDES GUTIERREZ CHRIS HOCKENBERRY IGOR KOVALYOV JASON M. SALLENBACH ANDREI SVISLOTSKI Storyboard Coordinators SHERM COHEN MR. LAWRENCE WARNER MUNROE DAVID REYNOLDS TUCK TUCKER JASON D. WARNESKY Based On Characters Created by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO STEVE PEPOON DAVID SILVERMAN STEPHEN SUSTARSIC Original TV Characters Designed by LASLO NOSEK GENA KORNYSHEV Lead Character Design PATRICK J. DENE SAMUEL CROSBY IAN M. FISCHER ERIK KEYES BRIAN LEMON Character Designers MICHAEL CEDENO JULIAN CHANEY STEVE FELLNER JEAN GILLMORE BRYAN HEHMANN PAUL JACQUAYS SHAWN LOHSTROH RICK MAKI KAREN McMULLAN DUSTY MONK JUSTIN E. ROUSE BILL SCHWAB RALPH SOSA ANGELO STARBOY GREG STREET TOMMY TEJEDA LESEAN THOMAS Lead Background Designers BRADLEY J. GAKE MARIANNA TANKELEVICH KENNETH L. WILDER LANCE WILDER Background Designers BARRY ATKINSON LYNNA BLANKENSHIP BISMARCK “BUTCH” DATUIN LYNELL FORESTALL DON GAGEN VANCE HAMPTON BRAD HICKS BILL "BLLYJACK" JACKSON JULIA KALANTAROVA BELA KEREK BILLY KHAN MIKE KIDD GAMLET KHOUDAVERDIAN MICHAEL KURINSKY DON MOORE THONNY S. NAMUONGLO LEONARDO QUINTUA JAE RYU SIGITAS SNIRAS CHRIS TSIRGIOTIS ANTONIO N. TORRES Prop Design Supervisors KEVIN MARCUS NEWMAN TOM KENNY CHRIS M. VAN DOREN Prop Designers DAVID J. BETTNER PAUL J. BETTNER STEPHEN CLAYBURN ANDY COTNAM ROBERTRYAN CORY LOUIE DEL CARMAN JIM DUFFY MARC R. HANSON KEN HARSHA KEVIN KELLEY AARON KEPPEL CHRIS MOFFITT JEREMY ROBINSON ARMANI STYLES KAREN SWANSON JEFFERSON R. WEEKLEY Additional Design DAVID A. CHERRY ANDRE CHRISTOU ALBERTO C. DOSE TIMOTHY GEORGARAKIS ROBERT GIBBS ANASTACIOS GIONIS JOE GRANT VANCE HAMPTON ZACH JACQUAYS DAVID LEARY RICHARD LARRY "TOTO" MANGINSAY JEROD MAYFIELD SANDY PETERSEN BRIAN RICH SHARON ROSS JEFF RUEDIGER TIM RUESSLER MATTHEW SCHOFIELD PATRICK THOMAS CHARLES TINNEY WOODY SMITH NIKI YANG Art Department Coordinators ED JOHNSON KEVIN McMULLAN STEPHEN RIPPY Character Animation Layout JEFF BEAZLEY ANTHONY BELL ED BELL PETER BIELICKI SCOTT CAPLE WAYNE CARLISI ROBERTO CASALE SHAWN COLBECK JENNIFER COYLE FRED CRAIG ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN HEIKO DRENGENBERG COLM DUGGAN ERNESTO ELICANAL EDMUND FONG GERRY TOLENTINO GALANG JOSEPH GARCIA FREDERICK J. GARDNER III RAUL GASATAYA JR. VANCE HAMPTON ADAM HENRY RAUL “RAY" INDOLOS ERIC LARA YOUNG SOO LEE TOM MADRID JR. DOUG MARIEN GERALD MCALEECE III DUNCAN McKISSICK JEAN MOREL GARY MOURI JEFFREY A. MYERS JOHN NARCOMEY ERIC OLIVER SILVIA POMPEI MIKE ROTH ALEX RUIZ DUANE SANTOS ADAM SCHIMPF MARTIN SCULLY RICHARD SHIBA MARK SINCLAIR PABLO SOLIS ALLEN C. TAM SLAVA USHAKOV MARK WATTS DAVE WILLIAMS KEITH WILSON Supervising Animators LIZETTE ATKINSON MICHAEL CEDENO ANTHONY DE ROSA ANDREAS DEJA RUSS EDMONDS TONY FUCILE NIQUE GARDNER RON HUSBAND MIKE "MOE" MERRELL JOHN POMEROY BRUCE W. SMITH BRIAN F. SOUSA MICHAEL SURREY YOSHMICHI TAMURA Animators DAVID BLOCK GAGE R. GALINGER MARC TARA HOLMES VAL KONOPLEV DOUG KROHN CRAIG R. MARAS FRANK MOLIERI BRIAN F. SOUSA STEVAN WAHL LARRY WHITE ANTHONY HO WONG Clean-Up Animators BILL BERG BRIAN CLIFT FRANK DIETZ ANDREW P. FOSTER RICH GELDREICH RENEE HOLT NANCY E. KNIEP DAVID LEWIS MICHAEL D. MCCART JAMES PARRIS JON PETERS ALEX QUINTANA MATT SCADDING MARSHALL LEE TOOMEY XAVIER VILLEZ STEPHAN ZUPKAS Additional Clean-Up Animation BRETT BRILEY MARK COTE AIDAN FLYNN GRANT HIESTAND TODD JACOBSEN BROCK MEADE DAWN PEARCE RICHARD SMITHEMAN NICOLE STINN SERGIO TACCONI ROBERT TYLER Animation Layout Coordinators VICTORIA BAKSHI YUDIS LUKE BROOKSHIER RICH GELDREICH PATCHY THE PIRATE Background Layout Supervisors BRENDAN HOUGHTON WAYNE INGRAM CHRIS RIPPY KEVYN L. WALLACE Background Layout NORMAN CABRAL SEAN COONS ANDY COTNAM JEFF CALVENTO RUFINO “ROY" CAMACHO II PAUL CASTRO MARCO CINELLO ALFRED “TOPS" CRUZ EREBEN DETABLAN BISMARCK "BUTCH" DATUIN JEFF DOTSON GERRY TOLENTINO GALANG FIDES GUTIERREZ RICHARD GYGER KEVIN HOLME DAN JOHNSON JEROME K. JONES MIKE LACHANCE ANGELO LAUDON DAVID LECHUGA BONG MANESE WILLIE MARTINEZ SEAN MCDUFFIE DAVE POTTINGER DAVID RIPPY AMADO B. SANGALANG SPYROS TSIOUNIS JOHN YEE Background Layout Coordinators C.H. GREENBLATT MEREDITH McIVOR PAUL LASAINE RON LUKAS Effects Animation Supervisors JAKE DOTSON JOHN DILLON DWAYNE GRAVITT JOHN MACFARLANE BRICE MALLIER ROY RABEY Effects Animators COLM DUGGAN DEE FARNSWORTH DEBORA MIDDLETON MARY MULLEN DEXTER REED ALLEN M. STOVALL Animation Timing Directors JOHN ALEXANDER REED CRAIG ELLIOTT ADAM KUHLMAN CHEA O'NEILL HOWY PARKINS Animation Timers DEBBIE BABER BONZON MICHAEL BROWN PATRICK BUCHANAN DAVID A. CHERRY CONNOR FLYNN RICHARD GASPARIAN SHAY GIRARD BRYAN A. HEHMANN JACK HUMPHRIES ROBERT INGRAM ANDI KLEIN LANCE KRAMER WILLIAM KNOLL CHRISTINE KOLOSOV PETER E. PARISI Checking Supervisor DIANE JACOBS MATRANGA Animation Checkers MARYANNA ARAMIAN LOUIE C. JHOCSON CARLA WASHBURN Lead Technical Directors NEIL ESKURI CELINE IKELER NEIL KREPELA STEVEN A. MILLS Technical Directors DOUG IKELER ROBERT E. KING DAN C. LARSEN JAMES LLOYD BETH S. MORRIS RICK MOSER DAVE SCARPITTI DENISE WOGATZKE Assistant Technical Directors OLGA ROZOVSKAYA TOM WOGATZKE Digital Background Painters OLGA ANDREYEVA ARTACK “TAK” BOROYAN MARISA CAICHIOLO TIMOTHY A. DEEN BEN DONGES IAN M. FISCHER KEVIN GALLEGLY ANGELO LAUDON DAVID LEARY CHRIS RIPPY DAVID RIPPY YELENA TOKMAN ALEX ZABOLOTSKY CGI Animators MICHAEL BEAN TOM BEAN NADJA BONACINA MATTHEW S. BURKE DOUG BRUCKS SHEDDRIC FIELDS LEONARD F.W. GREEN JOHN HOOD DAVID P. KUBALAK SEAN MCDUFFIE JEFF OTTINGER JIM OVELMEN BRIAN F. SOUSA JOE TSENG CHUCK WILLIAMS JOE YBARRA Digital Coordinators CHRYSTIAN DULAC MATTHEW REICHMAN Systems Engineer JAMIE A. DIAZ Assistant Systems Administrator GEOFF GREEN Digital Scanner SELATTIN ODUNKESENLER Production Coordinators ROBERT LENNON ROBIN KAY LEVINE CARI MOSSMAN Production Secretaries ANGELA ALEXANDER PAM ARSENEAU ERIN SELLNOW Assistants to the Producers NORMA ELENA ARAGON DANA EHRLICH JUDI LOOYENGA LIA MIJANGOS FIRDOUS PECK BRANDON SCOTT DANIELLE L. VAUGHN AMY M. WILSON Production Assistants KEITH C. ALLEN JOSE BRAN DON DEMOSS ROBBIE GLENDINNING BENJAMIN KALTENECKER MELISSA “MISSY” MOORE BEN THOMSON DOUGLAS TICAS Overseas Animation Supervisors ANNIE ELVIN ZSUZSA LAMY-AVERY SIMON WARD-HORNER African Language Advisors OBBA BABATUNDE MALONGA CASQUELOURD International Cultural Consultant ALVIN F. POUSSAINT, MD Animation Production By: SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, SEOUL Executive Producer HAN YOUNG KANG Executive Manager SUNG HEE LEE Managing Directors JOO SUK KIM JAE KWAN LEE Supervising Director JONG CHUL PARK Directors DONG YUEL BAEK KYUNG YOEN KIM KYU DAE YEON Gerneral Manager KYOUNG YOUL MOON Production Manager BYEUNG GON KIM Translators SANG HEE KIM HYE JEOUNG KWEON Production CHANG YOUL CHOI KYEUNG SEON AHN HONG KYU CHOI JIN AH NO Animators JUNE SIK LEE JAE SOO LEE JIN OCK YOUN YOUNG HA SEO JUNG MI YOUNG SOUK LEE SUN HYANG CHOI IM JUNG LEE SEUNG KI CHO SEE CHANG LEE WOON JOO LIM HEE SOUK KIM JUNG SUN HANG YEON GON OH JIN WOO LEE HYEON CHUL KIM JI HYUN LEE GIN SOON CHO GEE SU KWEON GEE TAE KIM Model Checkers EUN MI KIM YOON HEE KYEUNG HEE KANG YU JIN KIM Assistant Animation JOO YOUEL PEE Checkers IN SOO PARK YOUNG BEE KIM Assistant Animators HYE SOOK SIM HYUN JUNG YU SUNG KYU LEE SUNG HEE YEON KYUNG SOOK UM JUNG NAM HEO SUNG JUNG LEE SUL GEE KIM MI HWA KIM HUN AH KIM SUN JU KIM BYEUNG HYEN KIM YU SUN HONG KYEUNG JIN HONG JUNG HA POY YEUNG YOUNG YANG JIN MAN KIM JUNG HEE LEE JUNG OCK BAE MYEONG OU SHIN HONG BOCK KANG KEUM HEE LEE JUNG HEE SHIN JIN HEE LEE JAE HYEN PARK JI YEUN LEE MYEUNG SHIM CHOL YEUN HA KIM HYEN NAM YANG KYEUNG MI SU YEN KYENG PARK JUNG NAM PARK YEUN JO PARK The Financial Participation of The gejndusjeneyuwjwkw y u i Canadian Television Fund MYENG HA HONG MI YUNG KWEON SANG YEUN SHIN SUN HEE PARK HYEN JUNG LEE JIN SOUK JUNG MI OK CHAN JUNG SOUK PARK YUNG MI SUH SUN AH GO SUN YEUNG LEE Final Checker CHOON JA KIM Line Tester CHANG YOUL CHOI Digital Inking, Painting Provided By: SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL Managing Director DAE HYUN KIM General Manager DAE WON CHO Production Manager YOUNG GIL KIM Production WOOK SONG Scan ATD JI SUN KIM SEON YOUNG KANG Painting ATD JUNG YUN CHOI HYUN HEE KIM HYUN JUNG YANG SANG HEE KIM JAE WON JEON EUN JUONG LEE GEUN YOUNG KIM JUNG HWA PARK JEONG RIM KIM CHOON WOO LEE JI YOUNG KIM SOOK HEE JUNG SEOL HEE YUN EUN SEONG PARK Camera TD YOUNG HAN CHUNG Camera ATD JEE YOUNG WOO HYUN JU PARK SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, LOS ANGELES Production Executive JAE Y. MOH Production Coordinator SUNJA KNAPP Production Accountant JOANNE JOO-OK KIM Production Assistants JESSE PATTISON JANGEUN LEE Additional Artistic Personnel Provided by: ARTISTS INC. Executive Producers ALFONSO WEINLEIN THAD WEINLEIN Editorial Department Coordinator YULIA E. MELTSER Assistant Picture Editor VINCE GONZALES Digital Sound Editing by PARAMOUNT PICTURES Dolby Sound Consultant THOM “COACH" EHLE Color Timer JIM PASSON CHRIS DE LA GUARDIA Negative Cutter MARY NELSON FRASER AND ASSOCIATES Track Reading GLENWOOD EDITORIAL Lip Assignment CHARLIE COOPER KENT HOLIDAY Production Supervisor NICHOLISA CONTIS First Assistant Auditor TONY CRISCIONE Assistant Auditors WILLIAM SMITH ADI WEINBERG Accounting Executive DOUG WILLARD Controllers RYAN LEE JEN LURIE Payroll Coordinator KAREN BARREZUETA Accountant DOUG MARSHALL Assistant Accountants PON CHARURATNA CHRISTINA DIJULIO LUBIA ZAPATA Soundtrack Executive for JIVE Records JONATHAN McHUGH Music from the Motion Picture Available on NICK/JIVE CDs AND TAPES THE WILD THORNBERRYS THEME by Drew Neumann IWOYA by Angelique Kidjo, Jean Hebrail and David J. Matthews Performed by Angelique Kidjo Featuring Dave Matthews Courtesy of Columbia Records by Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Dave Matthews Performs Courtesy of The RCA Records Label, a Unit of BMG Music, under license from BMG Special Products ACCIDENT by Sean Caruth Performed by Baha Men Courtesy of S-Curve Records FATHER AND DAUGHTER Written, Performed and Produced by Paul Simon Paul Simon Performs Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records I AM THE VERY MODEL OF A MODERN MAJOR-GENERAL by W.S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan SHE’S A LADY by Paul Anka Performed by Tom Jones Courtesy of Chrysalis Copyrights Limited MONKEY MAN by Frederick Hibbert Performed by Reel Big Fish Courtesy of Jive/Mojo Records THIS DREAM by Youssou N'Dour and Jonathan Sharp Performed by Youssou N’Dour Featuring Peter Gabriel Courtesy of Youssou N'Dour and Columbia Records/ Sony Music Entertainment (France) S.A. by Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Peter Gabriel Performs Courtesy of Real World Records Ltd., Virgin Records Ltd. and Geffen Records GET OUT OF LONDON by Simon Fellowes and Simon Gillham Performed by The Pretenders Produced by George Acogny The Pretenders Perform Courtesy of Artemis Records ANIMAL NATION Written, Performed and Produced by Peter Gabriel Peter Gabriel Performs Courtesy of Real World Records Ltd., Virgin Records Ltd. and Geffen Records DON'T WALK AWAY by Youssou N’Dour, Jonathan Sharp, Cameron McVey and Michael Power Performed by Youssou N’Dour Featuring Sting Courtesy of Youssou N'Dour and Columbia Records/ Sony Music Entertainment (France) S.A. by Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Sting Performs Courtesy of A&M Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises SHAKING THE TREE (02 REMIX) by Peter Gabriel and Youssou N’Dour Additional Lyric by O. Burrell Performed by Peter Gabriel And Youssou N'Dour with Shaggy Produced by Peter Gabriel and George Acogny Remix Produced by George Acogny Peter Gabriel Performs Courtesy of Real World Records Ltd., Virgin Records Ltd. and Geffen Records Shaggy Performs Courtesy of Virgin Records Limited END OF FOREVER by Nick Carter and Guy Chambers Performed by Nick Carter Courtesy of Jive Records OOMBE by Ayub Ogada and Ishmael Pamphille Performed by Ayub Ogada with Ishmael Pamphille Courtesy of Real World Works Ltd. MOTLA LE PULA (THE RAINMAKER) Written and Performed by Hugh Masekela Courtesy of Zomba Records and EMI Music South Africa AFRICA (ILA RE WAISCO) by Consuelo Apo Batupa and Josefina Loribo Apo Performed by Las Hijas Del Sol Courtesy of Zomba Records Spain S.L. AWA AWA by Wes Madiko and Michel Sanchez Performed By Wes Courtesy of Epic Records/Sony Music Entertainment (France) S.A. by Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Canada The Canadian Film or Video Tax Credit DANCE WITH US by Nisan Stewart, Mechalie Jamison, Dante Nolen, Sean Combs, Varick Smith and Rahman Griffin Performed by P. Diddy and Brandy featuring Bow Wow Produced by Sean “P. Diddy” Combs and Nisan & D-Man P. Diddy Performs Courtesy of Bad Boy Entertainment Brandy Performs Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. Bow Wow Performs Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment BRIDGE TO THE STARS (THEME FROM THE WILD THORNBERRYS) Music by Randy Kerber and J. Peter Robinson Lyric by Maribeth Derry Performed by Tracey Amos and Lisa McClowry Produced by David Tickle SHINE Written by Ricky Fante (as Ricky Fanté), Josh Deutsch, Kevin Kadish, and Andrew Wyatt Performed by Ricky Fante (as Ricky Fanté) Produced by Josh Deutsch Ricky Fanté performs courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. In My Life Written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney Performed by The Beatles You Don't Own Me! Written by John Madara and Dave White Music By Mark Mothersbaugh Lyrics By Marc Shaiman Performed by Jodi Carlise, Lacey Chabert, Danielle Harris Special Thanks to AL JEAN & MIKE REISS NELSON SHIN STEPHEN HILLENBURG ERIC WEISE RANDY HAYCOCK STEVEN E. GORDON JOHN EMERSON ROGER ALLERS ED GOMBERT RUBEN PROCOPIO ANDREW OVERTOOM MIKE HUMPHRIES TOM YASUMI MICHAEL W. CAPPS MIKE COKER BRAD J. CROW ROB "XEMU" FERMIER MATTHEW M. GOLDMAN DION A. HOPKINS JUAN MARTINEZ JUSTIN RANDALL BOBBY SIMPSON PAUL SLUSSER MARCIN SZYMANSKI BART TIONGSON Kodak MOTION PICTURE FILM color by deluxe DOLBY DIGITAL IN SELECTED THEATRES DTS Nickelodeon, Wild Thornberrys and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. 2002 Viacom International Inc. TM & Copyright © MMII by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION and VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All Rights Reserved The characters and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries., Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. No. 39338 MPAA MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA KLASKY CSUPO Paramount 90TH ANNIVERSARY Category:Credits Category:The Wild Thornberrys credits